Sienna Martin
Don't stop believing, unless your dream is stupid… then get a better dream and keep going, keep going, keep going… Quick Info Sienna is an aspiring singer songwriter, who was born in Busselton, Western Australia. She has had both of these aspirations as hobbies since a very young age and wants to take them up as careers in the near future. She is a nice person and an almost eternal optimist, and has a few radical thoughts...she secretly believes Astrauckas' allegations that flying mint bunnies are real. She wonders, often, whether that means Hetalia is real. She has a couple of good friends, as well as having met Emelia Dalca and Anara Aitmukhambetova at a fair. Once Anara had gone home Sienna and Emelia may or may not have gotten drunk and done things that they wouldn't when they were sober. But her best friends are a little inner circle, consisting of (Aramis), (Asa), and Luule. History Sienna's parents were unwillingly betrothed to each other, and unfortunately were nemesises from the very beginning. So when Kayla had Bradley's child, he dismissed it as not his. Deliberately calling it an it rather than a she. They had an argument, when Bradley said he hadn't chosen to be part of this family, and got a divorce. Kayla became a single mother, raising Sienna. Harrison came along and Kayla was overjoyed, but Sienna had an open dislike for him. Being very young, her opinion didn't seem to count. Sienna started singing and getting into the performing arts very young. It was after she performed in a play that she became very interested in revolvers. But she didn't have one at that age, so she had to settle for reading about them in books. Sienna appeared happy to everyone she met, as she grew writing and singing songs, with the occasional role in acting. She discovered her talent for singing and wants to publish a single someday. She found that the enthusiasm over such things as weaponry was more of a phase than anything else, and got into happier hobbies - although she may or may not still shoot at a target with the silencer on. She finds it terribly amusing how they don't notice it, mainly because she began transfiguring it into a pencil. She is now an anime enthusiast as well as a singer, causing her to learn Japanese, maybe just so she could sing Excuse Me, I'm Sorry. She's found that she might need to touch up a bit on the Russian so she stayed in the class. Whether that is because Astrauckas is her favourite... Personality Sienna is very happy, and a huge fangirl of anything anime. She has a very big imagination and some radical ideas. She has it fixed in her head that flying mint bunnies are real, for example. She is an eternal optimist, except for on a bad day where her spirit seems dampened, and on a catastrophic day when she looks absolutely insane and gives everyone the 'Come any nearer and I will shoot you' look. Thankfully these days are of a rare occurrence. Category:Mielkutė Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Australian Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Ambidextrous Category:Born in Australia Category:October Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:International Students